Ranks
[[Rulers|'Rulers']]: 'The Clan leader. The most respected of all ranks. Rulers may have a mate and kits, if and only if the other is a Pure or comes from Ruler blood. The Ruler may only have one apprentice, but as many kits as he wants. The Ruler may have as many mates as he wants. 'Heirs: The Heirs are the kits of the Ruler. They have all the rights of Pures and Rulers. Pures: Pures are high ranking Warriors. The Pures come from a long line of Purebloods. Pures may only mate another Pure, or sometimes a Royal. Pures may have up to 2 kits, the rest of the kits will either be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. A Pure may adopt an unwanted kit of a Ruler. Pures may have as many mates as they wish. Royals: Royals must also be Pureblood. They are high ranking Hunters. Royal’s may adopt a Pure or Ruler’s kits if they are unwanted. Royal’s may have up to 2 kits, the remainder will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Royals may have as many mates as they wish. Nobles: Nobles are the rank below Royals. A Noble is Pureblood, only not as high ranked as Royals. Nobles may adopt Royal, Pure, or even Ruler kits if the kits are unwanted. A Noble may have up to 3 kits. Any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Nobles may have up to 3 mates. Medicine Cats: The Medicine Cat’s rank is just as high as a Pure’s. Only a Pure, Royal, or Noble may become Medicine Cat. The Medicine Cat may have no mate or kits, if they have either, they will be punished by the Ruler. Commoners: Commoners are the rest of the Purebloods that don’t fit into one of the higher ranks. A Commoner may adopt a Noble, Royal, Pure, or even Ruler’s kits if the kit is unwanted. A Commoner may have up to 4 kits. Any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Commoners may have up to 2 mates. Halves: Halves are cats that are Halfblood. A Half may adopt a Commoner’s kits, if they are unwanted. Halves may have up to 5 kits, any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Halves may have 1 mate. Filth: Filth are unClan born cats. Filthblood cats are disrespected by the rest of the Clan. A Filth cat may have up to 6 kits. Any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. A Filth may adopt a Half’s kit if they are unwanted. Filth’s may only have 1 mate. Slaves: The Slaves are cats that the Ruler captured, rejected or from one of the higher ranks. A Slave must obey their master (a Ruler, Pure, Royal, or Noble). A Slave may only have the kits of their master. If they disobey their master or break a Warrior Code, they will be punished. Captives: A Captive is the lowest rank there is. Captives are traitors or cats captured from another Clan. Captives can also be kittypets, rogues, or loners. A Captive may not have kits or a mate. Captives can be forced to fight to death. 'Claimed: '''A Claimed is a she-cat that has been Claimed by a tom of any rank. 'Unclaimed: 'An Unclaimed is a she-cat who has yet to be Claimed. 'Queens: 'A Queen is a she-cat of any rank who is expecting or nursing kits. 'Apprentices: 'An apprentice can be a tom of any rank who is training to be of that rank. 'Kits: 'A kit is a tom or she-cat of any rank who is under the age of six moons. 'Elders: '''An Elder is a cat of any rank who has retired. Category:Ranks